desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Hadland
Joe Hadland is one of the main characters of Desperate Schoolboys. A temperamental young man, Joe serves as one of the protagonists and titular characters of the series, as his past, relationships, secrets and troubles are explored throughout the series. Following the shocking murder of his friend James, Joe and his remaining best friends reunite to try and make sense of the tragedy, all the while trying to cope with their own personal woes. Joe had to get over a turbulent time spent in the company of his unreliable father, a time that led to him being more angry and untrusting than ever before, and constantly placed him in the office of Dr. Brad Sonya, the school's counsellor, who tried his best to get Joe to open up about his issues. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Joe sees that there is no where to sit in the cafeteria and so goes and sits with Renato Abelho and James Clark, the latter of which gives Joe the chance to hang out with them after school. Joe seems overjoyed by this, and the three of them form a tight friendship. ("Who You Really Are, Part 1") Joe is a student at Wiksteria High, close friends with Ben, Josh, Rena and James. Joe first met Ben, with James, when Ben first moved to the school and asked Joe for directions. ("Worthy of Belief") Joe decides to seek his father despite his mother's warnings. He meets Matthew, who tells Joe that he was once a terrible father and husband. He tells him that Annie asked him to never see Joe, but he always wanted to. He also tells Joe that he's changed, and is no longer the low-life he was. Joe believes him and asks to see him again. ("Partners in Crime") Joe and Matthew begin bonding, often playing football. Matthew says that he's enjoyed their time together however he fails to reply when Joe tells him that he loves him. The two then go out again soon but Joe sees a darker side to Matthew, when he corrects Matthew about taking a wrong turn, Matthew snaps at him saying he doesn't like to be corrected. Joe then returns home one day to find Matthew robbing the house, it turns out he's been waiting for the chance to get the funds that Annie had when he left. An upset Joe tells Matthew that he's still the low-life he always was. An angry Matthew then proceeds to rape him. ("Domination") Joe's friend, James then also is mysteriously killed over the summer. ("Pilot") 'Season 1 Joe tries to correct a teacher's equation and requests an apology from said teacher, the teacher refuses, pointing out that Joe's correction was incorrect. Joe meaninglessly apologizes before he, after class, rips the blackboard off of the classroom wall and throws it from the window. In therapy, Dr. Sonya asks Joe if there's anything he'd like to share, Joe refuses and the Dr. isn't. Joe tells him that he's only there because he has to be and so Dr. Sonya brings up Joe's past, telling him he thinks the anger stems from somehwere, Joe storms out angrily. Later, in class, Joe is confronted by Dr. Sonya who tells him his sessions have become manditroy, after Joe tried to cancel them, he tells the boy that he doesn't relaize yet that he needs help, Joe, in anger, throws a homemade vase against a wall. ("Pilot") Joe is in session with Dr. Sonya when the issue of his father comes up, Joe awkwardly tries to change the subject, telling the therapist that his father died when he was very young. He leaves the session. Later, Joe is found by Ben, moping in the park, Ben attempts to comfort his friend, however, when he pries, Joe snaps, sending him away but regretting it afterwards. Joe goes home that evening and tears his room apart, he evntually finds a photo album and pulls out a picture of him and his parents, mum and dad, he throws this on the fire and his mother wonders what it is, he tells her that it's something he has absolutely no use for anymore. ("Conscious Decisions") Joe becomes excluded from the group and goes to Dr. Sonya for help, who tells him to talk to his friend and work over the issue. He receives a call from Ben inviting him to Wiksteria Towers, however, he refuses the offer and spends the day at the park with just him and his thoughts. ("Partners in Crime") Joe attempts to make amends with Ben who is less than interested, Joe proceeds to follow him to the janitor's closet and they both wind up being locked in. With no immediate hopes of escaping, Joe and Ben get to talking and make up. Joe then finds a box of the janitor's toold behind the shelf and uses them to bash the lock open. ("Worthy of Belief") Joe buys a non-working laptop and attempts to return it, however, the salesman tells him that no refunds are available. He tells Ben that he's decided to launch a rock through the window but his friend tries to stop him. When they talk, Ben ends up throwing the rock himself and the two of them run. ("Seeking the Door") Joe decides to skip school and visit his father, Matthew, in jail, after he was arrested for minor crimes. He is surrpised to see Joe who reveals he is trying to get over his anger, Matthew tells the boy that if he ever tells anyone what happened, he will find him and kill him. Joe believes this but still manages to scold Matthew before leaving, now terrified. ("Papa Said") Joe goes to Dr. Sonya and sees completely neautral, however, James reveals that he's now more terrified than ever. When in queue in the cafeteria, Kimo pushes in and becomes rude towards Joe, who proceeds to punch him in the face. A fight ensues and Joe emerges victorious, however, he's suspended. He returns home and is yelled at by Annie, he yells at her right back, his rage clearly still there. ("All for the Best") Joe goes to see Dr. Sonya who is forced to call security due to Joe's suspension, Joe is taken away but climbs back over the fence when he sees Ben. He walks to class with his friend and they notice a fire having started in the school. Ben goes to escape, however, Joe tells him that he saw Dr. Sonya lock his door and that he thinks he might be trapped. Joe and Ben make it to the office and knock the door in with a fire hydrant, Joe goes into the smoke and emerges with Brad, having saved his life. ("Burning Bridges") Joe helps Dr. Sonya move out of his burned up office and is intrigued by a locked toolbox, however, Sonya tells him to ignore it. On his way home, Joe sees an article stating that his father has been let out of prison, and so he runs home and puts the house on lockdown. It is seen that Matthew is mapping out Joe's location - with a gun. ("You Meddling Kids") Annie wants Joe to go to school but he refuses, deadset on the idea that Matthew is coming for him. His mother later sits him down and requests to know the root of his anger problems, Joe admits to have being raped by Matthew, his mother comforts him. ("Domination") Joe packs up and leaves the house, despite Annie asking him not to, however, he forgets his maps and so goes back, only to find that Annie has been tied up by a gun-toting Matthew who proceeds to do the same to Joe. Joe tries to reason with his father who has realized that it is very likely Joe was going to tell someone eventually, he asks if Annie knows but Joe denies it, to force the truth out of him, Matthew shoots her kneecap. He reveals that he wants the rest of the money from the safe and so the move downstairs where he collects it, Joe provokes him and he pins him to the wall, trying to rape him once more. Annie gets herself loose and shoots Matthew in the back to protect her son, and then in the head. ("The Truth Comes Out, Part 1") Joe tells Dr. Sonya of the events with his father and he appears completely happy and neutral, but tis time, it is genuine. Sonya tells him that this is his final manditory lesson and so Joe requests non-mandatory ones, Dr. Sonya obliges. Joe later goes to leave Sonya a note and comes across his secret toolbox, he sees inside it and discovers pictures of half-naked little boys, implying Sonya's a pedophile. Brad walks in and sees the box's padlock on the table, knowing that Joe has seen something. He instrinctively ocks the door and Joe grows worried. ("The Truth Comes Out, Part 2") Season 2 After finding out Dr. Sonya is a pedophile, Joe is still locked in the shrink's office. He promises that he didn't see anything and Dr. Sonya lets him go, but knowing Joe was lying. After school vacation, Joe is chased down by Dr. Sonya, who wonders why the former missed his session, Joe says that he no longer has interest in receiving therapy from Dr. Sonya. Later, Joe is approached by the therapist in the hallway who demands to know what he saw. Joe admits that he saw the toolbox full of pictures and vows to expose Dr. Sonya. That night, he is seen printing posters stating that the therapist is a pedophile. ("Forever Reforming") Joe and Annie go to the principal's office to report Dr. Sonya, however, due to Joe's history and lack of evidence, the principal refuses to take the claim seriously. Joe later meets Emma, Ben's new girlfriend, with the rest of his friends where they reveal to Ben that they hate her. Joe prints more and more posters regarding Dr. Sonya's pedophilia when Annie walks in, realizing he's resorting to a campaign, she reveals her doubts in him but states that if he believes it, then so does she, telling him that he has to be determined. Joe is seen putting up these posters when he's approached by Ben, who helps, and forgives him for what was said about Emma. ("Sorrow is Forgiven, Not Forgotten") When Liz attacks Val in the cafeteria, Joe approaches her and tries to break up the fight. However, Liz elbows him in the face before running away. ("My Girlfriend, the Bitch") Annie tells Joe that she has a new boyfriend that she'd like him to meet over dinner, Joe seems unhappy about this, but gives in and agrees. That night, Joe, Annie and the latter's new boyfriend, Brian, exchange and awkward dinner. When they sit down after, Joe tries to scare the boyfriend off by telling him of how many guys Annie has brought home in the past, however, Brian makes it clear that he's not budging and that Joe will just have to accept this. ("Wanting for Everything") We see that Joe has tried numerously to sabotage Brian and his mother's relationship with a string of childish pranks. Later, Brian approaches Joe when he's printing off his Dr. Sonya posters and takes an interest, however, Joe mistakes this for mockery and tells him to go away. Brian returns later and offers to help Joe take Dr. Sonya down, believing his pedophile story. ("Binding Affairs") A surprise part is planned for Ben's return home from hospital and Joe is tasked with stalling him until the party begins. He does so by taking him out for fast food where he learns that Katie was arrested for pushing Ben down the stairs. Joe takes Ben to his home where the surprise party begins. Meanwhile, at school, Dr. Sonya sees some of Joe's posters pinned around and calls Annie, telling her that Joe's sanity is unstable. When at the party, Joe is met by Dr. Sonya who tells him that he needs to be taken to Wiksteria Meadows Mental Health Institution, per Annie's request. Joe is forcefully driven away. ("Boo!") Joe is seen at Wiksteria Meadows where a nurse tells him that it's time for his session with Dr. Reynolds. Joe obliges to go, though begrudgingly, and in the sessions, Dr. Reynolds tries to get Joe to admit that the story he's concocted of Dr. Sonya being a pedophile is all in his head. Joe refuses to admit this lie. Later, he turns up early for his session and begins digging through Dr. Reynolds' files, discovering that Liz was once a patient at the clinic. ("The Search Party's Over") In therapy, Dr. Reynolds reveals to Joe that a patient of his once escaped via the basement window, giving the latter an idea. That night, Joe sneaks out of his room and goes into the basement where he attempts to climb out of the window. He succeeds, but is met outside by Dr. Reynolds, who's expecting him. He makes clear that Joe will never escape. Later, Joe is visited by Dr. Sonya, who reveals that the patient who escaped long ago was Liz. ("King of the Castle") Joe receives a call telling him to meet the caller by the window of Dr. Reynolds' office at 7:00 P.M. Joe is confused and hangs up. That night, Joe sneaks into Reynolds' office, but the shrink catches him. Joe locks himself inside and waits for his mystery rescuer to arrive. Dr. Reynolds soon manages to break the door down as Brian arrives, he helps Joe out the window and drives him home, not agreeing with Annie's wishes and still believing the boy about Dr. Sonya. ("When God's Back is Turned") Dr. Reynolds calls Dr. Sonya, telling him that Joe escaped, much to the former's dismay. Joe later approaches Ben and tells him that Liz was a patient in the clinic, however, Ben refuses to believe him, and Joe next visits Dr. Sonya in his office. Joe makes Dr. Sonya admit to his pedophilia before revealing that he got the conversation on tape, via Brian. They report Sonya to the police, however, a policemen tells Joe that the shrink has fled. Joe is then approached by Annie who apologizes for sending him to the clinic. ("It Just Never Ends") Joe returns to class on the day of Josh's birthday, however, when they are singing to him, Andrew and Val burst in with guns, taking the class hostage. The two of them make their demands via Joe's cell phone, but as they are being met, Val is still out for revenge, and orders Andrew to kill Josh. As he is about to Joe tackles Andrew and Josh hits him with his gun, but Val grabs it and backs Josh and Joe into a corner. Soon enough, Erwin, one responsible for the current school massacre, bursts in, shoots Andrew, and many others, but Joe, Val and Josh escape. Joe and Josh make their way out of school, but are met by Erwin, who has just shot Val. He is about to kill them when he is shot himself by a police sniper, and Joe and Josh make it safely outside. ("One Fell Swoop") Joe walks by Mary's house to see her and her father arguing, he asks what's wrong and they tell him that nothing is, before Henry goes on inside and Mary begins walking with Joe. Recognizing him as the guy who outed Dr. Sonya, Mary begins to question Joe who reveals that he's scared that Brad is out for revenge. Mary assures him of his safety and advises him to get rid of any and all objects that remind him of Dr. Sonya, and so Joe goes home and places all of his old posters in the shredder. ("Hail Mary") Annie leaves town for a weekend away with Brian, leaving Joe home alone. He goes to Josh's house, but when he returns, he bumps into a girl who falls over and hurts her leg, Silvia. He offers to take her home to treat her leg but they are met by Dr. Sonya who knocks them both out and kidnaps them. ("A Spot of Bother") Joe and Silvia are seen tied up at Dr. Sonya's house, who blames Joe for ruining his life and career. Dr. Sonya asks Joe if he feels guilty for what he did, and Joe reveals that he doe snot. Silvia continues to remain oblivious as to what's going on, but Dr. Sonya does not much care, telling Joe that he would like him to prove his innocence. ("Who You Really Are, Part 1") Dr. Sonya continues to explain that he'd like Joe to admit that he planted the pictures he found and forged evidence due to his "condition", but Joe refuses. When Dr. Sonya goes to make himself a snack, Silvia uses a match from the table to burn through the rope binding her hands. She manages to become free, and frees Joe, who knocks Dr. Sonya out with his chair and ties him up. When Brad comes to, Joe grabs a knife and prepares to kill him, however, Silvia stops him. Joe then tells her to call the police and tells Brad that he believes he will never hurt a child, but that people will never believe he's good unless he shows them. Dr. Sonya thanks his former patient. Joe and Silvia form a relationship and when a routine cop comes by to ask Joe a few questions, he asks for ID. Joe happily hands his over, but before Silvia does, she flicks through many fake ones, suggesting that there is more to her than meets the eye. Joe remains oblivious to this. ("Who You Really Are, Part 2") Season 3 Joe and Silvia happily walk to class, but when they run into Ben and Rena, Joe decides to introduces his friends to his new girlfriend. Ben notices something off about her. Later on, Joe finds Silvia admiring the clock tower. Joe tells her to meet him up there the following evening as he will have a surprise for her. Silvia does as told and finds Joe with a fancy picnic set up for the two of them. After they eat, Joe tells Silvia that he loves her, and she does the same, resulting in the two making love. ("The Start of Something New") At the youth club, Joe and Silvia are with Liz, Rena, and Mary. Silvia see's a familiar face walk by. She lies to Joe, saying she needs some air. Joe offer to accompany her, but she refuses. Silvia confronts her ex-boyfriend outside. Once she comes back in, she pretends to cry and tells Joe that he threatened to kill her. She makes him promise to never let him near her again. When Silvia gets home, she burns herself with a curling iron and has Joe come over, saying Jacob came back and hurt her. Silvia shows Joe the burn and asks him to go over to his apartment and confront him. Joe reluctantly agrees to do so, and Silvia gives Joe a revolver to bring just in case. ("Blinding One's Eyes") Joe and Silvia are seen walking in a group searching for Ben. Silvia asks when Joe is going to confront Jacob, seeing has how he has made excuses three nights in a row. Joe promises he will do it the next day. The following day, Joe and Silvia are at the latter's apartment where Silvia gives Joe the address to Jacob's apartment. Silvia gives Joe her gun, and he reluctantly heads for Jacob's house. Joe knocks on Jacob's door and tells him that he needs to stay away from Silvia. Jacob asks Joe how he thinks he'll make him do so, thus Joe pulls out the revolver and holds Jacob at gunpoint. Jacob tells Joe that Silvia is using him, but as he refuses to believe so, he starts to put the gun down. Jacob tackles him, but is accidentally shot. Joe tells Jacob to tell him everything he knows about Silvia, or he is not calling an ambulance. ("Think Before You Shoot") Joe has Jacob tell him what he knows about Silvia. Jacob reveals that she had him kill her ex-boyfriend, then she took his money, and went on the run. Joe does not believe him, but gives Jacob the phone to call 911. Later on, Joe waits at the hospital to hear the news about Jacob. The doctor tells him that he suffered severe kidney damage and will need a transplant. A guilty Joe tells the doctor that he is a universal donor. Joe gives Jacob his kidney, and after surgery, he receives a call from Silvia, wondering where he was. Joe tells her what happened. Silvia pretends to be sympathetic, but after hanging up, the angrily throws her phone. ("Strong, Fast and Fresh from the Fight") Silvia visits Joe in the hospital where she tells him how worried she was about him being in the hospital and donating a kidney. Joe tells her that he knew he would be fine, and he wasn't about to let someone die because of his mistake, as he is not a murderer. After Silvia leaves, Jacob stops by and tells him not to trust Silvia. Joe, now annoyed tells him that he loves her. Jacob thanks Joe for the kidney and leaves, but Joe starts to wonder if he can really trust Silvia. Later on, Joe is visited by Annie and Brian at the hospital where he is being discharged. Joe runs into Ben, who reveals that Emma ran him over, he got amnesia, and she kidnapped him. Not to long after, Silvia is seen walking to her apartment where she is on the phone with Joe, happy that he was discharged. After hanging up, Silvia gets home where she finds Tom Mitchell and the two passionately kiss. After sex, Silvia receives a call from Joe who is heading over. Silvia has Tom hide under the bed as she gets rid of Joe. She tells Joe that she's sick and doesn't want him to catch anything. Joe agrees to see Silvia the next day. ("Guilty Until Proven Innocent") Joe is seen waiting at the bus stop where he runs into Jacob. The former reveals that after his operation, he was told not to walk long distances. Joe, Katie, and Jacob are all on the bus which is speeding fast. The bus driver reveals that the bus can't stop and that they're going to crash. The bus crashes into the school. Jacob is bloody and nearly unconscious, Joe and Katie wonder if they're going to get out alright as they try to push the wreckage off themselves. ("For Whom the Bell Tolls") Joe, Jacob, and Katie are able to get out from the wreckage. Joe and Jacob are rushed to the hospital. Silvia calls Joe to find out what happened, and he reveals that he will be fine, but Jacob may not be. The ambulance is finally rushed to the hospital where Joe and Jacob are taken out. Joe watches as the doctors try to save Jacob, but after a minute, he is declared deceased. ("The Many Final Chimes") Joe stops by Silvia's apartment after not speaking to her for a few days. Joe starts to ask questions and wonder why Jacob would say those things about her. Silvia tries to change the subject by kissing him, but he back away, stating that he is not in the mood. Later on, Silvia takes a knuckle duster and punches herself continuously before calling Tom, lying by telling him Joe beat her. Tom rushes over to Silvia's apartment where he promises to kill Joe. ("Infinity, Part 1") When Joe is home alone, Tom stops by where he continuously punches him. Tom ties Joe up and put him in the car. Tom tells Joe that they're going to a secluded warehouse where he and Silvia will kill him. Joe realizes that Jacob was telling the truth all along and tries to tell Tom. The latter refuses to believe so and threatens to shoot him right then and there if he doesn't stop talking. Tom and Joe get to the warehouse where Tom is prepared to shoot Joe, but decides that he is not a killer and cannot do it. At that moment, Tom is shot by Silvia, who takes his gun and prepares to kill Joe. The latter tells Silvia that he loved her, but she says he was nothing but a pawn to her. Silvia shoots Joe is the gut, and plants a gun in both Tom and Joe's hand. As Silvia begins to walk away, Joe stands up and shoots his ex-girlfriend in the leg and takes her phone from her pocket. Silvia is shocked to learn he is alive, and he says he might have died if he still had a kidney there. Joe then calls the police. The police take Joe's statement, and he says his final goodbyes to Silvia. She tells him that she will not loose to him. She cracks her wrist and slides her hand out of the hand cuff where she takes Tom's gun and shoots herself in the chin. ("Infinity, Part 2") Season 4 TBA Season 5' TBA Relationships :''For a full list of Joe's relationships, visit Joe's family. Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Schoolboys Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Joe's family